


【好兆头/CA/PWP】“情报”交流

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：他们在圣詹姆斯公园里YEZHAN，简洁明了，直接开ZUO。另外，沿用设定，蛇蛇有两根【哔——】（我还特意百度研究了一下）。





	【好兆头/CA/PWP】“情报”交流

  直到克罗里第二次将他那两根足有山毛榉的树枝那么粗壮的蛇鞭同时塞进他的屁眼，阿兹拉斐尔也没能用他早已神魂颠倒的脑袋想明白自己究竟是怎么和一个恶魔滚成一团的，而且还是在这个人来人往的圣詹姆斯公园的树林之中。

  “哈——”阿兹拉斐尔紧抓着胡乱地铺垫在自己身体之下的克罗里的黑色夹克，上气不接下气地承受着精力旺盛的恶魔的开拓。两个同样硕大的龟头轻轻松松地顶开了阿兹拉斐尔被操得红肿的穴口，霎时，浓烈的白浊如泄洪一般喷涌而出，沾湿了天使的屁股，弄脏了恶魔的衣物。

  “还真是一个不听话的天使。”克罗里佯装怒容地说道。他揉捏住阿兹拉斐尔挺翘的屁股，将像一条脱水的银鱼一般上下扑腾的天使向着自己重又傲立的阴茎按压。两根庞然大物如蛟龙一般你追我赶，毫不费力地刺穿阿兹拉斐尔几分钟以前才勉强闭合上的屁眼，进到令恶魔垂涎欲滴的湿滑内里。

  “亲爱的，你准备好了吗？”克罗里将趴伏在凹凸不平的落叶之上的阿兹拉斐尔更进一步地朝着自己的胯部拖拽，立时，斗志昂扬的肉棒乘风破浪，抵达了足以让天使和恶魔一道醉生梦死的敏感地带。

  “没有，啊——”阿兹拉斐尔难耐地扭动着酸软的腰腹，试图远离这些既痛苦又甜蜜的“折磨”。此时此刻，他深切地感觉到他所寄居的躯体正在反抗自我意识的掌控，潜藏在灵魂深处的欲念正在叫嚣着逃离原本密不透风的牢笼。如电流过境一般的酥麻感兵临城下，气势如虹，想必很快就可以推翻天使恪守了千年的行为准则，炮制出远比娼妓还要淫荡的性爱玩偶，使得原本纯洁无暇的天使从此像母狗一样随时随地的发情，迎合恶魔永无止境的诉求。上帝啊，阿兹拉斐尔禁不住感叹，他今年已经六千一百二十三岁了，他为什么还要承受如此扰人心弦的考验？

  不可言说。

  “啊——”克罗里坏心眼地掰开退无可退的阿兹拉斐尔的臀瓣，将自己的部分囊袋也一道挤进天使湿热的臀缝。如此深层次的插入让阿兹拉斐尔愈发感到惊恐，这个足够疯狂的恶魔该不是要把他的四个囊袋也一起推挤进他几乎快要被撕裂的屁眼之中吧？

  “现在呢？”克罗里俯身凑近阿兹拉斐尔因为背德而涨得血红的耳垂。他像软体动物一样严丝合缝地贴合着天使的脊背，感受天使如深秋时节可遇不可求的阳光一般暖意融融的肌肤，这与冷血的恶魔形成了鲜明的对比。克罗里修长的手指依旧如老鹰的利爪一般紧抓着天使滑嫩的臀瓣，上面遍布着汗液、阿兹拉斐尔的肠液以及穴孔来不及吞咽的克罗里的精液。克罗里恶意满满地调换姿势，对着阿兹拉斐尔的穴心又顶了四五下。这下可好，恶魔的其中一个龟头像铆钉一样嵌入了天使的穴壁，而另一个龟头则像石块一样抵住了阿兹拉斐尔的前列腺。

  “动一动！”类似哭腔的声音从阿兹拉斐尔的喉咙里蹦跳出来，转而又被道德未泯的天使给硬生生地咽了回去。他两眼迷离地盯视着几十米开外飞落在草坪之上的驯鸽，它们似乎也在好奇地回望着这里正在光天化日之下媾和的天使与恶魔。

  “我想我知道你要什么。”克罗里无视了天使欲拒还迎的推搡，开始如狼似虎般迅猛地抽插。人形蛇鞭宛如两把匕首一样撕裂瑟缩的穴道，顶操穴道深处仿若玫瑰花瓣一般层层叠叠的软肉。被恶魔反复享用的肠道很快就适应了肉棒的深进深出，它自发地分泌出大把大把的肠液，润滑甬道的同时也为他们的性爱增添了更多隐秘的情趣——谁能想到，一个道貌岸然的天使的屁眼可以像具备生育功能的阴道一样潮吹？或者更为精确也更令恶魔欢欣鼓舞地来说，有朝一日，阿兹拉斐尔可以像母蛇一样为克罗里生一个蛇蛋。如此异想天开但是活色生香的念头如闪电一般劈向克罗里的脑海，又如平地惊雷一般在克罗里仅剩黄色废料的脑壳之中炸裂，这让他的两根肉棒更加精神了。恶魔摆动着孔武有力的腰腹，感受天使的括约肌为他开启通往秘密花园的曲径，聆听天使努力克制但依旧倾泻而出的呻吟。

  “啊——”阿兹拉斐尔像惊弓之鸟一样紧绷着脊背，因为在阵阵令他头晕目眩的颠簸之中，他看见一个活生生的人类正向着躲藏在两棵参天树木之间做爱的他们走来，上帝，一个活生生的人类！“克罗里，我们要被发现了！”阿兹拉斐尔尖叫出声。他这才后知后觉地发现他们正像偷食禁果以前的亚当和夏娃一样赤身裸体地翻滚在杂草丛生的林地之上，进行着背弃神明，背弃信仰的交欢。

  好在，一个多小时以前，当他们急吼吼地脱去彼此的衣物的时候，克罗里有施展一个屏蔽人类的障眼法。这让天使免于赤身裸体地暴露在众目睽睽之下的耻辱，但是如此无遮无掩的做爱的负罪感仍旧难以消散，使得敏感的肉壁像打得稀烂的泡芙一样更加紧张地吮吸住其中的肉柱。毕竟，克罗里的魔法只能修改人类的记忆，谁又能保证哪天天堂或者地狱不会发现他们的恶劣行径呢？

  “是吗？”克罗里揉捏住阿兹拉斐尔如硕果一般沉甸甸地垂落的阴茎。他一边重重地将两根肉棒同时捅回天使软烂的巢穴，一边手法老练地撸动着阿兹拉斐尔没有丝毫疲软之势的阴茎。“我倒是想让他们好好看看圣洁的天使是如何臣服在我恶魔的淫威之下的。”克罗里的两根肉棒你追我赶，三百六十度全方位地打磨着天使的穴道。蛇鞭之上的钩刺深深浅浅地刺戳着阿兹拉斐尔娇嫩的肉壁，带来既痛又爽的感官体验。上一次内射过后还没来得及排空的精液跟随克罗里的动作飞溅在天使修剪妥帖的耻毛之上，色彩分明。

  “啊——”阿兹拉斐尔觉得自己的身体已经被克罗里的前后包抄给玩坏了。他的屁眼酥麻得几乎随时都可以喷射出足量的潮吹液，他的阴茎也因为反复刺激前列腺而胀痛得难受，更不用说阵阵酸涩的尿意正如波涛一般击打着他的膀胱，他可能又要失禁了。

  “啊——”在克罗里不断加快的抽插之中，阿兹拉斐尔难以自持地射了出来。揉杂着淡黄色尿液的精液喷射在黑色夹克的凹陷处，堆积起腥膻味儿的水洼。还有一些则直接淋湿了被两人压得七零八落的野草，新鲜出炉的精液冲淡了叶片之上风干的精斑，再添一层粘稠的流状混合物。

  “你怎么又射了？”克罗里拧了一把天使如樱桃一般红润的乳粒，手感真好。他毫无倦意地继续抽插，囊袋与阿兹拉斐尔红彤彤的臀瓣相互碰撞，激起层层肉浪。啪啪的撞击声悠远地回荡在熙熙攘攘的圣詹姆斯公园里，没人听见，但确实存在【注1】。面对高潮过后剧烈收紧的穴壁，两根蛇鞭毫不退缩。它们恣意妄为地膨胀，将天使的肉穴撑至令人望而生畏的尺寸。克罗里又对着阿兹拉斐尔的前列腺冲刺了几十下，这才心满意足地射进天使炙热的穴道深处。分量不减的精液同时从克罗里的两个龟头里面喷射出来，倒灌进阿兹拉斐尔的直肠，填满了阿兹拉斐尔的穴道。分明是冷血动物的克罗里的精液意料之外地拥有堪比地狱熔岩一般滚烫的热度，灼烧了天使的身体，也腐蚀了天使的灵魂。

  “感觉如何？”克罗里用手指挑开羞耻得蜷缩成一团棉线球一样的阿兹拉斐尔的臀缝，鉴赏其中宛如喷泉一样推挤出乳白色液体的屁眼，为他带来足量的感官刺激。

  “很不好！你射在了里面，两次！”阿兹拉斐尔脱力地仰躺在草坪之上，既气愤又无奈地说道，“还弄坏了我的礼服。”他痛心疾首地看着克罗里用魔法清理自己不成型的礼服，可怜他保持了一百八十年巅峰状态的礼服，在他同克罗里一次又一次的性爱之中被毁坏、被复原，循环往复，周而复始。阿兹拉斐尔费劲地深吸了好些口气，这才慢慢悠悠地继续抱怨道：“我们浪费了两个多小时的时间寻找撒旦之子，结果一事无成！我们甚至错过了丽兹酒店的下午茶！”

  “别这么说，我的天使。至少我们现在也算是交流过情报了。”克罗里拉上自己的裤头，愉悦地说道。

  “呜——”

 

【注1】化用结局。


End file.
